


By the dying Fire

by MJays



Series: Gigolas Camp AU! [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, Gigolas - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJays/pseuds/MJays
Summary: Gimli didn't think he'd ever seen an elf be cold before, but lending his jacket was the gentleman thing to do, he knew.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Gigolas Camp AU! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	By the dying Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is unclear, sorry about that XD <3

Gimli and Legolas watched carefully as the last of the kids disappeared behind the doors of their cabins. They would most certainly not allow another incident where Merry and Pippin (or anyone else for that matter, though it wasn't likely), sneaked of into the woods instead when curfew arrived. 

Luckily, it seemed as if no mischief was about to happen. There hadn't even been much protesting when Legolas had said that the curfew was upon them. Gimli had smiled at that, knowing that all of the lads and lassies must be very tired. They'd stayed out late that night, sitting by a large fire and eating so many more marshmallows and s'mores per kid than their parents would probably like.

Another thing that the parents probably wouldn't like was the amount of horror stories they'd shared with each other. That in itself was all fine and dandy, it was what kids did during nights like this. What was the problem was when Eowyn had been bullied into telling one. 

Many of them poor souls won't get any sleep tonight, Gimli thought with amusement to himself as he shook his head slightly, watching the door close behind the last of them.   
The woman in question had been chased off to be reprimanded by Arwen for her mishap, and so Gimli found himself to be alone with Legolas, in work of putting out the fire and collecting all the stuff they company had littered about. 

Neither had moved to get to work with that though, both enjoying the silence that had finally fallen after hours of loud noises. 

Legolas especially seemed to enjoy the silent night, as he lay down on one of the logs to gaze up at the stars, arms folded behind his head and hair most certainly splayed to collect dirt from the bark. Given how often Legolas lay among twigs and leaves and up in trees, Gimli wasn't sure how his hair was always neater than most. 

Gimli contented himself by picking up his phone, idly scrolling through some things on Facebook to get up to date with what was happening outside of their own little forest world. He didn't particularly like using a phone, and couldn't exactly understand how it worked sometimes, but it was nice to see what his father and cousins were up to. 

After a long while of silence, he noticed his blonde companion sit up to wrap his arms tightly around his legs, resting his chin on them and getting lost in thoughts instead of the skies.   
Gimli thought this was a slightly weird thing to do, seeing as Legolas could stare at the stars for hours at a time. He would often tell those weird stories of the constellations to the kids, or have them go out to see things beyond the usual, like comets or eclipses or whatever. 

Glancing up from his phone, Gimli tried to decipher why the stars wouldn't hold Legolas gaze on this night, seeing as the skies were definitively clear enough.   
It didn't take long for Gimli to crack the puzzle. Legolas hands had started to slowly rub his arms, covered only in a thin sweater. He was most definitively shivering a bit, and Gimli had to resist the urge to smile. 

He would like to think he knew the other well pretty well now. At least well enough to know that Legolas seldom admitted to doing something wrong, and not bringing a jacket was most certainly a mistake. A petty flaw, that Gimli regretted to say he possessed strongly himself. Even more seldom, Legolas seemed to admit to any form of weakness. Not that being cold was weak in any way, Gimli thought while shaking his head fondly. It would be strange if the guy wasn't given how stretched out and non compact elves often were, but that wasn't something Gimli could do much about. What he could however try and fix, was the goosebumps on pale skin, and the small frown on his companions forehead. 

Standing up on legs that were nearly asleep, Gimli tried to act as casual as possible as he shrugged his thick brown jacket of. He had the common sense to wear both jacket and a thick sweater after all. 

"How foolish do you have to be to go out without a jacket like this," he grumbled, feigning some irritation to make it known that he definitively didn't care. It was just the gentleman thing to do he decided when he plopped down his warmed up jacket over Legolas tense shoulders. They weren't close friends so to speak, just not on... unfriendly terms any more. And some acts of kindness shared between them every once in a while had seemed to to their relationship good. 

The surprised look Legolas gave was one that made Gimli consider, that yeah okay, maybe he did care after all. Just a little.

For a moment Legolas looked at him as if waiting to see whether or not Gimli would take the item back with a laugh, as if it was a joke. 

But then his expression softened, lips twitching upwards in a smile so unlike the many wicked grins Gimli had seen before. It was soft, and it seemed to change Legolas entire features. He looked smaller beneath the much too wide jacket, nearly making Gimli forget the many (many) inches Legolas had on him in height. His eyes too seemed unfamiliar, as they'd be so very bright and blue in the light of day. In the dark they sat in though, they seemed nearly black, with small specks of orange as his eyes and hair reflected the serene light of the dying fire. 

Gimli had to look away from him, because otherwise he knew he'd be staring openly. 

"Thanks," Legolas then said, breaking the silence that had momentarily fallen between them. Glancing slightly sideways, Gimli saw him wrap the jacket tighter around himself, one hand clutching it in place, the other lightly put over his heart in what Gimli recognized as a weird elven sign for gratitude. 

Grunting in response, Gimli picked up a stick so he could rearrange the fire a bit, as an extra measure to ensure Legolas didn't see the redness that had risen to the dwarfs round cheeks. 

Because he was slowly coming to realize that Legolas wasn't so bad after all. Definitively not as bad as he'd seemed during their first two summers together, back when they'd constantly been at each other's throats, always competing and arguing and unable to be alone together. 

But only on this third summer had Gimli come to realize that maybe the elf could be soft and warmed up, filled with visible emotions to a degree that any dwarf could. The stories he'd always heard of elves cultural lack of emotion or humane needs were many, but when he actually stopped to look, he was pretty sure the tips of Legolas' ears were redder than they ought to be.

But it wasn't as if Gimli would ever voice those thoughts.


End file.
